


Mated(?)

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy of Errors, Communication Failure, Day 2, Dickie is just trying to figure out who dared to mate with his Little Wing, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Dick, M/M, Mating Bites, and so does Jason because he's totally made his way through all of them, but I promise all of them are relevant, he doesn't have a leg to stand on, omegajasontoddweek2020, sorry there's so many relationship tags, the Wilsons have a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Dick heard a rumor that Jason got claimed by a Wilson. Jealousy is only part of the reason why Dick is going make heads fly.Only problem is, he can't figure out which Wilson it was.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Grant Wilson, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691830
Comments: 18
Kudos: 315
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Mated(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 - Day 2 - Rumors that Jason has been marked
> 
> Hope you enjoy the pandemonium that a jealous Dick causes ;)

Dick was going to kill him.

_“Did you know Jay has a mating bite from Wilson?”_ _Roy asked as they lay on the couch late one night._

It was a ludicrous idea. Jason would never- He couldn’t-

_ “No, seriously! His patch came off after patrol and I saw it! When I asked, he said something about Wilsons keeping their teeth to themselves.” _

“Slade!” Dick snarled, attacking the older Alpha right off the bat. 

“Aren’t you only supposed to come out at night, birdly?” Slade grunted, looking bemused to see him. 

“You know why I’m here,” Dick snapped.

“Actually, I don’t,” Slade raised an eyebrow, “there’s usually a multitude of reasons you could be mad at me, but none of them are particularly standing out right now.”

“I know about you and Jason,” Dick spat.

“That was a long time ago, a little late to be getting over protective, isn’t it?” Slade looked genuinely surprised for a moment before a sly grin took his face. 

“Just stay away from him!” Dick snapped.

“Why? Jealous? I promise you’re still my favorite bird,” Slade got under his guard enough to grip Dick’s face in a claiming kiss. It made Dick’s knees weak as always, but-

“Fuck-” Dick tore himself away and put space between them, “You  _ bastard _ , how can you  _ do _ that after you bit Jason?”

“What?” Slade frowned. 

“I don’t know why I expected any better from-”

“Wait,” Slade caught him by the wrist, “Go back to the part where I’m supposedly mated to your little brother.”

“You’re saying you’re not?” Dick glared at him.

“I won’t say your little brother isn’t attractive for it, but I think I would remember doing something like  _ that _ ,” Slade snorted. 

“But Jason  _ said _ -” Dick stopped himself as he realized the flaw in his logic, “He said  _ Wilson _ . He’d not mated to you he’s-”

_ Mated to one of your kids.  _

Dick realized a little too late that maybe he shouldn’t have had that thought out loud. 

“Fuck…” Slade muttered, letting go of Dick’s wrist having apparently come to the same conclusion. 

“Slade, don’t-” Dick began warningly, but Slade had already taken off. 

Damn, Dick may have just made things worse. 

So Dick may have jumped the gun on that one. He heard Wilson and Jason together and he immediately thought of Slade. The Alpha asshole had taunted Dick enough times about having had the Omega enough times. But Slade could get messed up about his kids, so hopefully he didn’t just throw Jason into a terrible situation. 

Dick dragged a hand through his hair and took a deep breath as he thought. 

Not Slade, and Adalade was a Beta so she wouldn’t have been able to leave a mating bite. There was only one other Wilson child living at the moment, and he  _ did  _ sort of remember them going out for a while. 

Dick and Rose had a weird relationship. He had been her personal teacher and mentor for a good long time… while also letting her dad screw him senseless in the night. Sometimes. Regularly. Whatever, the point was that he ended up sort of quasi-parenting her. Thinking about her and Jason was beyond weird, but he supposed they were technically around the same age. 

Wow, that made him feel old. 

Still, that did mean he had her number, and he should probably warn her if her dad was about to descend on her. 

“ _ What? _ ” Rose answered her phone on the second ring. 

“No, ‘hello, how are you doing to my favoritest teacher ever’?” Dick teased half-heartedly. 

“ _ You didn’t have much competition so that’s hardly something to be proud of _ ,” she said dryly, “ _ Now just tell me if we’re about to have an alien invasion or something. I was kind of in the middle of something _ .”

“Erm, nothing like that, just calling to warn you that your dad might be coming by,” Dick said sheepishly. 

Silence. 

“ _ Ok, taking you out of earshot of anyone else, _ ” Rose’s voice was dangerously calm, “ _ What the hell, Dick? _ ”

“Before you say anything, it was an accident.”

“ _ You’re not making me not want to kill you _ .”

“We were having an argument-”

“ _ Quelle surprise. _ ”

“-And I maaay have accidentally revealed you and Jason’s relationship.”

“... _ what? _ ”

“I accidentally-”

“ _ No, I heard you, I’m just confused because Dad already knew about me and Jason.” _

“Did he know how serious it was? Because he took off like a hound out of hell,” Dick frowned.

“ _ What do you mean ‘how serious it was’ it was never serious. Besides, that was ages ago. I haven’t even seen Jason in years. _ ”

That didn’t make much sense, unless…

“Wait, did you  _ not _ bite Jason?” he asked uncertainty.

“ _ YOU TOLD MY DAD I BIT JASON _ -”

“Did you?”

“ _ NO _ !”

Dick could feel the headache coming on.

“Ok well then I’m confused because I know Jason has a bite from one of you guys and your dad seemed to know who it was so I assumed it was you,” Dick sighed, “Unless Jason was lying about being mated to a Wilson, which I don’t think he’s the type to do… I don’t suppose you know what’s going on?”

“ _...Fuck, I bet it was Grant.” _ he could here the stress in her voice, “ _ Damnit, Dad is going to flip. _ ”

“Grant?” Dick frowned, “Did he and Jason even know each other?”

“ _ Uh, yeah, they had this whole messy thing way back. Grant apparently even wrote to Joey that he was in love with him. It was pretty serious from his end at least.” _

“Seriously?”

“ _ Don’t tell me you can’t picture it, _ ” Rose said,  _ “All that ‘f you dad’ energy and them running around tormenting the Teen Titans together playing at being grown up bad boys.” _

Dick  _ could _ actually picture that scarily well. 

“Wait, when did Jason ever torment the Teen Titans?” Dick frowned. 

“ _ Oh man, I’m not touching that with a 10 foot pole _ .”

Dick decided to leave that alone for now. 

“And you’re sure it wasn’t Joey?” he asked.

_ “Joey wasn’t mated when he died _ ,” Rose said firmly,  _ “That I’m sure of. How sure are you that Jason’s really mated to a Wilson?” _

Well...

“Apparently not as sure as I could be since I keep getting the wrong one of you,” sighed Dick, “I should probably talk to him.”

“ _ You think? _ ” snorted Rose, “ _ Leave it to a Bat for conversation to be a last resort.” _

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Dick grumbled. 

“ _ You are that bad, _ ” Rose said flatly, “ _ Which reminds me, you may want to tone down the jealousy a little bit when you do talk to him. Jason might be pretty oblivious, but eventually he is going to figure you out _ .”

“I’m not jealous,” Dick frowned. 

_ “Sure thing teach, don’t know what I was thinking. Anyway, I better go find Dad and make sure he’s not doing something stupid while he obsesses over all his failures as a father.” _

“I’m  _ not- _ ”

“ _ Bye!” _

Cheeky little- Dick let himself grumble under his breath for a moment. Rose was a good girl, even if she  _ had _ decided to follow a little too closely in her father’s footsteps for Dick’s liking. She was right too; talking to Jason probably should have been the first thing he tried. 

He wondered how much Jason must have loved Grant if his mark hadn’t even faded after all these years and other lovers. 

Ok, Dick was definitely jealous, but that was beside the point. 

According to the Batcomputer, Jason was bunkering down at a safe house on the edge of Gotham at the moment. It was a bit of a drive, but Dick figured he could use it to cool his head after the day he’d just had. 

He’d never been to that particular safehouse, and when he got there he was surprised by how homy it was. Jason often gravitated towards the rougher forms of self expression lest anyone dared to call the Omega soft. This safehouse was definitely not his usual taste. For one thing it was a  _ house _ , in a cute domestic little neighborhood, with pretty white trim and freaking window boxes with little flowers in them. 

Dick double checked the address. 

He considered going through one of the windows, but it was day… and there was definitely an neighbor eying the young man in too much leather suspiciously. 

Dick waved at them cheerily, took a deep breath and went to knock on the door.

Only for it to be opened by Joey Wilson. 

“You’re dead,” Dick said dumbly in shock.

_ Hello, Dick, do you want to come inside? _ Joey signed, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter at what whatever expression was on Dick’s face.

“You’re mated to Jason,” Dick said, still reeling as he let Joey tow him inside to a comfortable sitting room. 

_ Yes,  _ Joey smiled, looking soft and happy and-

“God, I missed you,” Dick wrapped him up in a fierce hug that Joey returned warmly. Dick breathed deeply, savoring that comforting Alpha scent that he never thought he’d smell again… now uniquely spiced with Jason’s aggressive Omega allure. 

That was going to take some getting used to.

“But you died,” Dick said again, pulling back to get a good look at his friend.

_ Yeah, about that _ , Joey winced,  _ haven’t told Pop I’m back yet, so if you could keep that fact on the down low for a little longer? _

“Uh… sure, but I wouldn’t count on it staying a secret too much longer. You’re dad might kind of sort of know that Jason’s mated to one of his kids-”

_ Tell me _ , Joey interjected seriously.

So, with a bit of embarrassment, Dick did. 

_ Make sense that he would assume it was Grant _ , Joey frowned unhappily,  _ My bother did used to be quite infatuated. He was quite devastated when Jay ended it. I used to feel a little guilty about it when I first realized I liked Jason too. _

“I’m sure he would have understood?” Dick said uncertainty. 

_ More like he would have tried to challenge me for him, Grant was almost as possessive as Pop is… and you know how Pop gets,  _ Joey grimaced. 

Dick winced in sympathy. He knew about that all too well. 

_ But _ , Joey signed with a slow small smile in Dick direction,  _ It sounds like you went on quite a rampage of Jay’s honor yourself. _

“I didn’t-” Dick spluttered, but he kind of had. 

_ Don’t worry, I get it, _ Joey laughed silently,  _ I would have been a bit concerned if he hooked seriously with any of my family members too.  _

“But what I want to know is  _ how  _ you’re alive right now at all?” Dick asked. And ok, maybe he should be used to people coming back from the dead by now, but he really wasn’t. Mostly because those people’s deaths seemed to generally be faked. Joey had been dead enough to have a  _ ghost _ for heaven’s sake. 

_ Accident? _ Joey shrugged,  _ Jason’s not really sure. It’s not as if he ever does stuff like this on purpose. _

“Wait, Jason Blood brought you back?” Dick asked.

Joey gave him a look.

“Jason…  _ my Jason _ brought you back?” Dick gaped at him. 

_ Don’t let him hear you call him yours _ , Joey grinned at him. 

“I know, I know, I still can’t believe you two are-”

_ Mated, _ Joey finished, still looking far too amused for Dick’s poor brain could deal with at the moment. 

“Yeah, that. Jesus, I-  _ Jesus _ ,” Dick laughed, sitting down heavily on the couch. Of the Wilsons, Joey was by far Dick’s favorite, but still! They were both so young, and- and- they hadn’t even asked him permission! Not that they needed it, but he was Jason’s Pack wasn’t he? Someone from the Pack should have been asked as courtesy, and Jason certainly hadn’t asked Bruce. 

Joey perched on the arm rest and patiently waited, looking far too amused at Dick’s entire emotional crisis.

Dick couldn’t even yell at him, dammit. There was no satisfaction in yelling at someone who couldn’t yell back. Besides, Dick used to have a crush on Joey too way back when- though that was ages ago, of course and did not in any way influence his current feelings, no sir- Besides, he had been jealous at the prospect of any of the Wilson’s who could have bitten him.

Dick was a Beta, he was very aware that he would never be able to bite or be bitten the way that traditional mates could. But if he  _ could _ bite someone…

He probably shouldn’t be thinking thoughts like while sitting next to Jason’s mate. 

“Joey, you home?” Jason called as he came inside carrying some bags, kicking it shut behind him. “I think your dad might be stalking me, so we’re going to have to do something about that soon. Also, I picked up some ingredients for that recipe you wanted to-”

Jason broke off when he spotted Dick sitting there. 

Dick hopelessly stared at the clear, clean, bite mark on Jason’s neck, perfectly matching the one of Joey. 

Jason’s eyes flickered between Dick and Joey wearily, before Joey signed something to him with a sly smile that Dick couldn’t quite catch out of his peripheral vision. What he did know is that whatever it was made Jason go red to the tips of his ears. 

“Whatever,” Jason said turning on his heel, his shoulders hunched in embarrassment, “but I’m not making dinner for 3 without help!” 

Joey just extended a hand to Dick,  _ would you like to stay? _

“I… sure,” said Dick, “If you guys want to have me?”

_ Oh yes.  _ There was a bit of a twinkle to Joey’s eyes,  _ we definitely do. _

**Author's Note:**

> Grant/Jason is actually one of my little known favorite rarepairs. I have so many WIPs for those two but sadly most won't ever see the light of day. 
> 
> So long as Dickie isn't too oblivious and doesn't stick his foot in his mouth, they may very well end up in an alpha/beta/omega trifecta... and so long as Slade doesn't mess things up too badly either with his angsting.


End file.
